


this is how we end

by ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner



Series: Snapshots [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Second Kiss, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner/pseuds/ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to start anew, Will.” Hannibal looks vulnerable now, tense. “In fact, I want us to take a course we haven't tried before.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is how we end

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the last part of this series as a whole, as I feel I've milked the material dry that I wished to explore. I really want to thank everyone for being so supportive of this drabble series :) 
> 
> I am open to taking prompts on Tumblr (link at the end of the fic :3)

 

* * *

They share household duties among each other.

Hannibal is the one who cooks. Will usually does the dishes. Will is also the one who takes care of the sailing, while Hannibal keeps the cabin clean.

It's a fair arrangement, Will thinks, even though the absurdity of their currently domestic life doesn't entirely escape him. A runaway and a cannibal living together in a mimicry of wedded bliss.

He chuckles at the thought as he finishes drying the dishes, handing one at a time to Hannibal who places everything back to its assigned place.

Their hands brush.

Hannibal stares at him.

“What is it?” It's unnerving to have Hannibal look at him like this. Will doesn't break the gaze though, no longer afraid of its intensity. He has nothing to hide.

“You haven't smiled since that night when we spoke about shattered teacups.”

Will loses any hint of a grin at that, breaks the eye contact and returns to his task. “I don't think about it all the time, if that's what you're worried about.” He sighs and meets Hannibal's eyes again. “And I won't run away either.” He doesn't think it's worth pointing out that escape would be impossible at this stage.

“You also haven't touched me since that time before Francis attacked.”

Will bristles at that, immediately gritting his teeth. “That's oddly petulant of you, Hannibal.” He's amazed at the fact that he's not blushing, but then again, it's not like he's embarrassed about that night. “I told you how I felt about us.”

Hannibal's eyes darken ever so slightly, the lines around them seeming more defined. “I have given it some thought, Will.” He takes a cup from Will, the last item left. Their fingers brush again.

Will's eyes linger on Hannibal's. “Yeah?” His throat feels dry. “What have you been thinking about?”

Hannibal's lips curve to a smile. “I have mused that, instead of always talking in metaphors, it is nice to simply act out on one's feelings instead.”

Will swallows. “Don't think that you can undo years of pain with physical actions.”

“No,” Hannibal places a finger on Will's bottom lip. “It's not my intention to ignore the past. I understand that it matters to you --” His voice softens, and he runs the finger against the seam of Will's lips. “It does to me, too. It's the past that brought us to this point, but it doesn't mean we can't start anew.”

It's difficult to think with Hannibal so close to him. Will feels a thousand and one sensations at the touch, but remembers that this is Hannibal and he shouldn't be this weak. He doesn't move away, however. Merely lets out a weak laugh, leaning into the caress. “You're trying to seduce me now.” He licks his lips. “That's unfair.”

“I want to start anew, Will.” Hannibal looks vulnerable now, tense. “In fact, I want us to take a course we haven't tried before.” He cups Will's face, trailing his fingertips down lovingly.

It's really not fair. Will's heartbeat quickens, and he shudders. “You never play by the rules.” But then, he doesn't either. Not anymore. “Okay.” He takes a deep breath. “Okay. Just …-”

Hannibal shifts in closer; Will finds himself pushed against the wall. His Adam's apple bobs. “What is it that you want, Will?”

Will looks at Hannibal. He knows what he should say, but realises that none of it would ever come into fruition. Hannibal will never stop being a cannibal. He will never stop manipulating others. He might not even stop lying to Will. It's always going to be a gamble. He sighs and presses a kiss against Hannibal's knuckles. “Don't pretend anymore. At least, not with me.”

He just wants Hannibal to be himself. No more person suit. Finally, Will smiles. “I did say that we together were beautiful, after all.”

Hannibal presses up against Will, lets his forehead rest against Will's. Will can feel his breath tickle his skin. “Does it mean I have you?”

Will doesn't reply at first, but chooses instead to bridge the gap between them. The second time he's done this; the second time his actions have led to a kiss.

“You do.”

***

Follow us on [tumblr](http://themongoosedance.tumblr.com/) :) (feel free to ask for prompts too :3)


End file.
